


Cane Sugar

by JupiterJoon



Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Based on those new daddy long leg army kit photos, Cane- Spankings, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Impact Play, M/M, Park Jimin is a Brat (BTS), Sub Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: “You like to piss me off, don’t you?” Namjoon asks, like he doesn’t already know the answer.“I like daddy’s attention,” Jimin tries to argue. But yes, yes, yes does he love to see that stare. And when Namjoon grabs his chin, the touch searing as his knuckles dig into the line of his jaw, he almost whimpers. Yes, he has longed for Namjoon’s strong grip, his brutal hands, the soothing voice as he breaks him down.“You like daddy mad,” Namjoon corrects. He’s right. “And you’ve been bad to make daddy mad. So, daddy has to remind you to be a good boy, doesn’t he?”
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Cane Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written a minimoni fic? Wow! Welp, uh, enjoy this...

“Baby, you home?” Namjoon’s voice calls from inside the house as Jimin enters. It floats to him on the air of nonchalance, but he knows better.

Namjoo had been waiting for him.

Jimin grip the doorknob tight and take a deep breath before finally closing the door and letting go.

He’s in trouble.

And yet, Jimin can’t help the devilish smile that has him twisting his plump lips to keep it under control as he removes his shoes in the entryway. He pads lightly into the living room, hands innocently laced behind his back as he peers in only for his breath to catch in his throat.

Namjoon hadn’t changed out of his work clothes, elbow perched on the armrest of his plush couch, cheek resting on his knuckles, legs crossed casually. His gaze, dragon-like with the cut of his stare and burning with the embers, locks onto Jimin once he appears. He recrosses his long legs, his slacks stretching and the shine of his shoes catching in the low lamp light, and Jimin notices something caught across his lap.

A cane.

Jimin’s knees buckle a bit.

“No hello?” Namjoon asks with a tilt of his head.

He stands a bit straighter, trying to put on a beaming smile as his heart accelerates. “Hi, daddy.”

Namjoon’s eyes crease, and Jimin imagines the fond smile hiding behind his hands. But when he sighs, dropping his long, slim fingers to grip the dark wood of the cane, his face is anything but kind, and Jimin’s stomach leaps with excitement.

Namjoon slouches forward, resting his chin on the cane and spreading his legs. Jimin can’t help checking to see the strain of daddy’s slacks against his cock. But when Namjoon smirks at his thirst, he glances away with a blush.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” He asks, voice low, deep, thrumming through Jimin’s veins and slowing the blood that his heart is so desperately pushing into his cheeks.

“How I missed you,” Jimin mumbles, annoyed at how weak his voice sounds at the response. He did. He missed daddy so much. Namjoon had been so busy lately, ignoring his calls and giving brief excuses over text. As always, Jimin was in need of attention. _His_ attention. Sure, Namjoon had a job to do, but Jimin didn’t care about that when he had so much want.

So maybe, just maybe, he put on the lingerie Namjoon had bought him and worn it to a dinner with someone else. And taken a picture in the bathroom to prove it. And explained his little mishap in great detail to Namjoon via text.

And rightfully gotten his attention in the best way possible.

He couldn’t help it, he loved to tease daddy. Make him mad. Get him all worked up and only thinking about him. What he could do to Jimin. How he could put him back in line every time he acted out.

“Hmm…” Namjoon starts, eyes closed. Jimin immediately wants to stomp his foot. He wants him to look at him. “Do you really?”

“Yes!” Jimin says, this time more confidently, and low and behold actually stomps his foot like a child. Namjoon hears it, a smile perking up again. Even with eyes closed, Jimin can feel how condescending his gaze would be at the outburst, amused at how easily he flipped.

“Seems like you’re doing just fine,” Namjoon finally looks at him again. Cold. God, he loves it. He wants him to reach out and touch him, fingers like fire as his gaze sends ice through his veins.

But Namjoon does nothing, he just watches as Jimin fidgets under his stare.

“I’m not fine,” Jimin finally admits, glancing down at his feet. “I need you, Daddy. You were ignoring me. I get lonely, you know that.”

Namjoon’s eyebrow raises and his jaw clicks, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks on his cheek. He taps the cane on the floor once, twice, and Jimin feels how hard he is when his body jolts and cock rubs against his inseam. “Are you scolding me?”

Jimin should say no. He should say he’s sorry. But he wants Namjoon to touch him. In any way. He loves the dangerous game of what will happen if he gets him really mad. Jimin fiddles with his fingers as he mutters, “I’m just stating facts.”

Jimin hears the scoff and folds his lips in to keep from smiling at the sound of Namjoon’s shoes on the ground. He waits for him to grab his chin, his waist, to whirl him around in his grasp…

But nothing comes.

“Facts, huh?” Namjoon’s voice is elsewhere, so Jimin glances back up to see him running his long, pretty fingers over the surface of the side table next to his chair. He hasn’t let go of the cane though, casually leaning his weight on it. “Let’s talk about facts then. Tell me, baby, what are you wearing?”

Jimin chews on his lip. “My nicest shirt.”

Namjoon’s hand stills on the counter. “And?”

Jimin feels a giggle erupt in him despite the nerves. Yes, yes, yes. “And my favorite lingerie.”

Namjoon gives a wry chuckle. “Show me.”

Jimin’s hands still where they fiddle in front of him. “Huh?”

Namjoon jerks his head in his direction, raking over his body. “Show me. Show me _daddy’s_ favorite lingerie.”

Oh, fuck.

With a shaky breath, Jimin tries not to rip the clothes from his body. He knows Namjoon’ll laugh at his eagerness. If he can tell, he’ll make Jimin wait longer. Let his body hover just close enough to feel his heat but not touch, and that’s the worst.

So, he unbuttons his shirt slowly, fingers missing a few times as he starts to quiver with anticipation. When he lets it roll off his slim shoulders, revealing the black and blue lace lining his chest and waist, Namjoon’s not even watching.

“Daddy,” he pouts. What the hell? Jimin waves at himself, looking absolutely exquisite in the eyelash lace. “Daddy, look.”

Namjoon hums, picking up the cane to inspect the length instead. “You didn’t wear it for me to look at, though.”

Jimin resists the urge to whine. “Yes, I did.”

“You know,” Namjoon remarks as though he hadn’t spoken. He turns and sits back in the chair, and Jimin has half a mind to go plop right in his lap. “When you came in, I could see it. That flimsy little button-up let all the intricate designs show through. See how it pulls at your skin. That’s why I like it, you know. The way it hugs you tight. The color looks great on you, too.”

Jimin smiles lightly, spinning as he starts to undo his pants. “I know, daddy. I love it.”

“But don’t you remember what I told you?”

A little too giddy at getting undressed, closer to what he wants, Jimin nods and remarks, “It’s only for daddy. Anything you buy me is only for daddy’s eyes.”

Jimin freezes, ankle almost rolling in his wadded-up pants as he stops his display and realizes what he said. Namjoon gives a genuine smile this time. He holds a finger up to wag as he reminds Jimin of his words. “Only. for. Daddy’s. Eyes.”

Jimin shuddered. God, what he wouldn’t give for just that finger on his lips. “You can see it now, though. And I showed you.”

“Oh, yes,” Namjoon says, laying the cane over his lap. “You showed everybody, baby. That’s breaking the rules.”

“But it got your attention,” Jimin says a bit too boldly, satisfied that he’s at least half-naked now, Namjoon’s cock tenting between his spread legs.

“Mhm, it did,” Namjoon agrees with a nod. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. What a forgetful little thing you are.”

Jimin is about to retort when he realizes it’ll do nothing but make things worse. But Namjoon catches it. “But you’re smart. You knew. You flaunted yourself like a little slut in front of that man and told me every little detail about his roaming gaze over my baby like you just wanted someone else to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Namjoon raises one hand, finger beckoning him closer, and part of Jimin’s body tells him to run. But like the brat he is, he even disobeys that inkling that says _pain is coming, get out_. Because he wants it, so bad. 

“Daddy works so hard to buy you pretty things, and all you can do is throw yourself at the first dick you see, huh?” Namjoon questions as Jimin steps closer. He spreads his legs a bit further as he steps in between. Even below him, Namjoon’s gaze makes Jimin feel so small. “This cock isn’t enough for you? A few days and you just turn into a cumslut for anyone?”

Jimin’s mouth waters at the word cock. God, he wants his cock in his mouth. “You’re all I thought about, daddy. I just wanted you. I knew you’d pay attention. I just want you to look at me and only you.”

“Oh, I’m looking,” Namjoon remarks, hand gently ghosting down the front of Jimin’s body. his breath catches, desperate for any kind of touch. But it doesn’t come. Namjoon’s hand drops back into his lap, draped over his hard cock like it’s nothing.

“I want you, daddy. Touch me,” Jimin whines, finally, too desperate when he’s so close. “Fuck me.”

His body tenses as something cold and smooth runs up the inside of his shins. The cane.

“I want you, too, baby,” Namjoon says, and there’s a fondness in his voice that breaks the coldness in his expression. Somehow, it only makes Jimin ache for more, knowing how true that statement is. But his thoughts blank as the cane brushes between his thighs and finally, finally, there’s pressure against his cock tucked in the fabric of the lingerie.

Namjoon watches as he rubs the cane against him, eyes dark as Jimin gently rocks his hips. It’s slim, not enough friction in enough places, but it is something. “I want to remind you that you’re mine. Only mine. Other people aren’t supposed to see the pretty things I buy you. They’re for my eyes only, just like that pretty, desperate stare you get when you are so fucking needy for me.”

Jimin can’t help it now. Namjoon’s voice snakes down his spine and pools in his core, almost more powerful than the push of the cane and the press of the fabric. He nods, whining a bit as he tries to close his legs around the cane, angle it a bit higher in any way as it barely brushes his cock now. “Just yours, daddy. Always.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Namjoon says, lowering the cane. Jimin doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes, but he can’t help the return of his pout. He finally got what he wanted but only for a brief, heavenly minute.

“But did you or did you not disobey me anyways?”

God, how could Jimin possibly get harder. It’s a wonder he hasn’t torn through the fabric. “I did.”

“You like to piss me off, don’t you?” Namjoon asks, like he doesn’t already know the answer.

“I like daddy’s attention,” Jimin tries to argue. But yes, yes, yes does he love to see that stare. And when Namjoon grabs his chin, the touch searing as his knuckles dig into the line of his jaw, he almost whimpers. Yes, he has longed for Namjoon’s strong grip, his brutal hands, the soothing voice as he breaks him down. 

“You like daddy mad,” Namjoon corrects. He’s right. “And you’ve been bad to make daddy mad. So, daddy has to remind you to be a good boy, doesn’t he?”

Jimin could lap his tongue out and lick Namjoon’s thumb. Take it in his mouth. Suck the taste of him off his skin. But instead, Jimin nods, trying not to do so too quickly, eyeing the cane.

Namjoon’s grip drops from his chin and he immediately feels empty, like his neck would break without Namjoon there to support him suddenly. He naturally sways into Namjoon, but he grabs Jimin’s hips and the image of him fucking Jimin down onto his lap has his head swimming.

Instead, he stands, body pressed to his. Jimin does collapse now, Namjoon’s scent filling his senses and his breath lightly brushing over his lips. “Why don’t you bend over that nightstand and I’ll cane you for every hour I had to wait for your naughty little ass to get here? Think that’s enough to remind you who you belong to?”

Oh, god. Jimin barely breathes, “Yes.”

Namjoon gently reaches up, the hands on Jimin’s hips turning into teasing touches to his sensitive sides. He gently pushes Jimin’s hair behind his ear, eyes suddenly stern as he waits for Jimin to focus on him. “Color?”

“Green,” Jimin responds immediately.

Namjoon smiles then, eyes hooded as he grabs and spins him to face the side table. “Then bend over and take it.”

With shaky hands, Jimin obeys and bends over to press his body against the marble top of the old side table. His legs spread to hold his weight, and he can feel the corners of the drawer dig into his aching cock. Namjoon hums appreciatively, the cane tapping at his feet to spread a bit farther. Jimin hopes he likes the view, arching his back a bit as he braces his arms on the legs of the table.

“What was it, six?” Namjoon questions. The cane traces over Jimin’s ass, lightly tapping against the base of his spine. Namjoon continues to familiarize the texture with the back of his thighs and ass, every touch having Jimin’s breath catch at the thought of him pulling back and smacking him hard.

“Seven,” Jimin tries.

“Do you just want seven?” Namjoon asks with a laugh. God, it sounds like he’s mocking him, and Jimin loves it. But still, he nods. He wants anything he’ll give him. “Alright, seven. Think you can handle it? Be a good boy for once?”

Jimin nods quickly again. “Mhm. Please. I’ll be good for you.”

“That’s new,” Namjoon scoffs. Jimin make to retort but--

 _Crack_.

He cries out, body immediately filled with a sting and rush of arousal all at once. The cane makes an unusual sound compared to the paddles-- sharper. The feeling is gone all too quick.

“Again.”

Namjoon tuts. “Again? Still think you’re calling the shots here? Do I just bend to your every whim?”

The cane comes again low on his thighs. It aches as soon as it hits, and Jimin moans, saliva pooling in his mouth.

“You’re the one bent over right now, baby,” Namjoon explains, another quick thwack right where Jimin’s cheeks meet. It stings, the feeling sharp then spreading. Involuntarily, Jimin pushes back for more. And he gets it. Part of him is almost sad he’s halfway. The ache deepens as Namjoon hits the same spot again, the feeling lasting longer, wishing he could grind into anything to release the tingle that spreads between his legs.

“You like it?” Namjoon asks, his voice sounding a bit breathless. Jimin nods quickly, moaning, not wanting anymore conversation to spare the next hit. His legs buckle when Namjoon’s warm palm smooths over his lower thighs, fingers dipping close but not close enough as he kneads at his beet-red ass. “So pretty, my little painslut.”

Jimin whimpers at that. Yes, he is. He wants more. Needs it. “Please, daddy.”

The hand is still on his ass when another crack causes Jimin’s body to jiggle against the impact. It ricochets through his body, goosebumps standing on his arms as he moans out. Namjoon’s hand switches side, fingers digging into the flesh as he lands the cane on the other side. Jimin feels like he could come right now, overwhelmed by his heated skin, Namjoon’s hand, and the cane now smoothing over the skin it smacked.

There’s a familiar tinkling that has Jimin trying his best to turn around. The sound of a belt. Jimin’s body rushes, ready for Namjoon to find his last surprise. Fingers yank the lingerie between his cheeks, and Jimin squeaks. Then nothing.

“You naughty little thing,” Namjoon chuckles out. Jimin bites his lip, elated at the surprise on Namjoon’s face as he uses the cane to shove the sparkling end of the buttplug farther into Jimin. The drool on his chin finally spills over at the sensation.

“Such a good boy, already stretched out for daddy, huh?” Namjoon muses, and Jimin can feel his fingernails scrape his skin as he hooks them around the end of the plug.

“Always,” Jimin says quickly, slurping up the spit but only managing one word. He moans, biting off into a whine as Namjoon wastes no time pulling the plug from him. Before he can recover, the cane smacks his ass, causing Jimin to clench around nothing.

“Sure you are,” Namjoon chortles to himself, but Jimin can practically feel the hungry gaze on him. He can’t help but smile to himself, slack-jawed hanging over the edge of the table.

The sound of a condom wrapper ripping comes in loud and clear over his panting.

“Fuck,” Jimin can’t help but breathe out, adjusting his grip on the counter.

“That’s right,” Namjoon remarks. When he speaks again, his voice is so close. “You just look so pretty like this, spread out and desperate for me. Can’t help but fuck you senseless.”

Jimin’s head lolls forward because that is all he wants right now.

“Want me to fuck you? Smack that raw ass until I come?” Namjoon asks with hands tracing over tender skin.

“Yes, yes, green, green,” Jimin gives his color without being asked, wanting it as soon as possible.

The cane slips between his waist and the table, and suddenly, with a harsh tug, Namjoon uses it to pull Jimin’s hips back onto his fat cock. He moans, tears in his eyes at the sudden spike of pressure and pleasure ripping through his body. The skin of Namjoon’s hips is warm against his ass as he slams in again, using the cane to guide Jimin’s body over his dick like a rag doll. It’s a different kind of ache and sting that reminds him of the burn of the cane each time Namjoon’s hot skin meets his.

Namjoon’s grunting, calling out names like cumslut and baby and painwhore, but Jimin barely registers any of them, just crying out and whining in response for more, more, more, as his fingers curl into the wood of the desk and body is alight with arousal. The spit in his mouth sloshes down his chin as Namjoon fucks into him so hard the table starts moving across the floor. 

Jimin’s cock bounces against the side of the table, the contact sudden and smooth each time, making his legs jolt and shake. Unable to take the way the head of Namjoon’s cock drags over his walls, the cane pressing hard on his lower abdomen, Jimin doesn’t even need to touch his cock. Not that he ever would, when daddy fucks him just right.

He cries out, moaning daddy’s name, or trying as his lips barely function more than to sink his teeth into them. He comes hard, barely aware as he’s overwhelmed. His body can’t hold as the sensation builds and builds even as he orgasms, washing through him and turning all the stinging and ache into a cacophony of pleasure. Jimin’s head falls, nothing but mumbles as Namjoon pushes in a few more times before coming himself, the satisfied moan sounding more heavenly than any name he’s called Jimin tonight.

Jimin whimpers when Namjoon pulls out. Now that he’s come, the ache in his ribs from being pressed against the table comes in. His arms are sore from holding himself up. It’s a different, more unpleasant kind of pain.

Namjoon’s hands though, just as firm as before, are gentle as they slip under his waist to pull him upright. With a short turn of his step, he’s settling down into the chair, careful to prop Jimin in his lap so that his sore ass is resting between his spread legs. With soft kisses to his temple and strokes to his hair, Namjoon whispers “My baby, baby, baby.”

Jimin hums, draping his exhausted arms around strong shoulders. The velvet of the chair feels nice, but it’s nothing compared to the thread count of Namjoon’s bed. He blinks over at him, Namjoon’s flushed face and soft, wide eyes that are checking in. “Bed?”

“Of course, baby,” Namjoon mutters with a light kiss to hisnnose. Those lips, which had called him all the names he loved, looked so soft when he lightly pressed them to his forehead next. “I’m gonna carry you over then get some cream, okay?”

Jimin gives a small hum, resting his head against Namjoon’s shoulder who coos. He knows he looks cute right now and uses it to his advantage.

On the bed, Namjoon lays him gently on his stomach. He quickly pitters off before returning, one hand rubbing soothing strokes up and down Jimin’s back while the other dabs lotion gently over bruised skin.

He’s unusually quiet.

“You okay, daddy?” Jimin asks, turning to glance at him. Namjoon watches his handiwork but gives a small smile. He’s taking care of him, but that doesn’t mean he might not need something, too. “You sure?”

Namjoon finishes his work, caps the lotion, then gives Jimin his attention. “You really only wore this to rile me up, right? You haven’t been wearing it for anyone else.”

Jimin frowns. He rolls over just enough to stretch his arms out, beckoning Namjoon to come lay beside him. When he does, Jimin drags his arm over as a pillow, placing his other arm over his waist. Namjoon chuckles, letting himself be manhandled as needed.

Finally, Jimin rests his palm on Namjoon’s cheek, brushing gently. His eyes close slowly, twisting to give Jimin’s wrist a kiss. “I only wore it for you. I didn’t think about it showing through the shirt. I’m sorry, was that too much?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “No, I think I got a bit caught up myself. I knew you wouldn’t but… I wanted to hear it.”

Jimin nods again with assurance. “Anything, just ask.”

Namjoon’s eyes in bed are always different. There’s a kind of vulnerability there that Jimin never sees anywhere else. As Namjoon watches Jimin watch him, he takes Jimin’s hand from his cheek to kiss his knuckles. Slowly, he intertwines their fingers and asks, “Kiss me?”

Jimin can’t help the silly smile that spreads over his face. He leans in, pressing their lips together, feeling the tension in his grasp melt, his arm behind Jimin’s head moving to curl him in closer. It’s a lazy kiss, no heat from before making its way into the sheets. Namjoon’s touches are sweet and pure, holding Jimin’s almost-naked body close as he threads his fingers through his hair.

“I love you, daddy,” Jimin tells him, as he always does.

Namjoon smiles, teeth on show and dimples deep, as he kisses Jimin once more. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if the tiktok trend "I never snitch on daddy" played through your mind each time you read the word "daddy". Nope? Just me?  
> On Tumblr, I posted this as a reader x Namjoon fic, if anyone is interested. Follow me at Joopiterjoon!


End file.
